Destiny In Ice
by ANarwhalWithAMustache
Summary: Fire spat everywhere like a threatend animal while it consumed the village and screams of terror and pain filled the night air. "Kagome! Stop! You don't want to do this!" He pleaded. But she just smiled and licked the blood stained on her sharp teeth. "Oh, but I do."
1. Chapter 1

How's it goin dudes? I'm Summer and this is my FanFiction. I came up with this idea after many years of being an Inuyasha fan and loving dragons. I've always loved Kagome and I'm not sure why. But I've always thought that she would be so much cooler if she could transform into a dragon. So I came up with all kinds of ideas and hopefully I can start this story and finish it too. Please read and give me some feedback, it is much appreciated and add this to your favorites if you want to read more. I need to know that you want to read it xD. Enjoy!

**Summary: **Kagome gains the powers of the Yin and Yang Dragons which allows her to transform her shape from human to reptile. Upon gaining these abilities she awakens the sea God known as the "Dragon King" as he begins a relentless search for her to take the power for his own. With the help of two twin boys Kagome and the gang must stop the "Dragon King" before he destroys everything in his wake. But can Kagome control her darkest desires along the way?

She coughed and gagged, blood discharging through gritted teeth. She was lying on her sore back while gripping her sides, involuntarily enduring the pain that rippled throughout her body. She grimaced and almost screamed in agony as her fingers accidentally grazed over the deep gash that curled around her torso. Her ears were throbbing as she tried to listen to the voice that was frantically calling her name. It was too hard to identify the voice and its owner, for every sound was muffled and all she could apprehend was her erratic breathing.

Everything was slowing down before her fluttering bloodshot eyes. She was struggling to stay awake, to survive. She couldn't black out now; her friends needed her! All the colors surrounding her were fading in and out and gradually beginning to bleach into black and white. All she could smell was the bitter and metallic essence of her own blood that coated her limp and wounded body. The ground beneath blended with her blood and sweat creating warm mud. Her mouth tasted like liquid rust that blocked the back of her throat, causing her to convulse and expectorate the sour substance, as if it were fire extract, darting into the frigid air and quickly transforming into small drizzles of crimson raindrops.

She couldn't believe how fast everything was happening. It wasn't even supposed to commence like this. This wasn't what she had in mind when engaging in this conflict. The life she was desperately clinging to was slipping out of her shaking fingers as the cold grip of death began to grasp onto her already shivering body. Her eyes slowly closed as her mind flashed and cracked like a lightning storm. As her vital fluids spilled out of her combat lacerations, the memories of how she had gotten in her current situation flooded back into her head.

"Sit!" In a swift forced movement, a head of full silver hair adorned with little dog ears, made painful contact with the callous ground. The harsh collision of flesh, rock, and dirt made a loud crack and explosion-like noise that could probably be heard from miles away.

"Stop doing that!" The aggravated half-demon yelled at the bitter girl with her hands over her hips, standing her ground.

"I'll stop doing _that _once you stop trying to run my life! I need to go back home to get more supplies for the long road ahead of us!" She countered, an annoyed expression displaying over her soft features. Kagome had been in this kind of argument more than once and she was beginning to grow tired of it. Not to mention that they had just ended a battle with a large rabbit demon and they were all incredibly exhausted from its ruthless strength and determination to annihilate them. Everyone survived the battle without receiving any deep wounds, only acquiring a few scratches and minor burns from the acidic venom that emanated from its claws and gnashing teeth. And as of that last crusade, Kagome was running low on bandages and medicine.

"But we need to leave now in order to catch up with Naraku! Have you forgotten that he's still out there, killing innocent people and manipulating other demons to find and kill us?"

"And have _you_ forgotten that without a certain _someone _you wouldn't have made it this far let alone survived without those said supplies that I have to go and get?" She retorted as she crossed her arms. The frustrated silver-haired boy crossed his as well, sticking his sharp nose into the air as he let out a defeated grunt and gritted his fangs.

"Kagome is right, Inuyasha, we need to store up on medicinal supplies and energy as well if we are to continue our journey." The humble and tired monk said as he gently battered his sore shoulder. Inuyasha snorted again and twisted around, his back facing the group. Kagome sighed heavily and looked to her friend with the long brown ponytail and burgundy eye shadow.

"Sango, may I borrow Kirara?" She asked politely.

"Of course." She replied with a sweet smile as Kirara mewed and jumped from her post on her person's right shoulder. Flames shot out from the cat demon's tiny paws as the blaze enveloped her body and she began to evolve into her full form. Kagome hopped on Kirara's soft back and smiled at everyone before taking off.

"I'll be back soon!" She beamed as Kirara ascended into the clear blue sky, leaking out a loud roar.

"You better hurry up, and make sure I don't have to come and drag you back!" Inuyasha yelled after her.

"Sit!" Kagome screamed back. Inuyasha's head slammed into the dirt once again and he groaned in reminiscing pain feeling agitated. The young ginger-haired fox demon leaped onto Miroku's shoulder and shook his head slowly.

"Inuyasha is so narrow minded that he makes a straight path look curled and twisted." Shippo commented. Sango and Miroku agreed by nodding their heads and humming in unison their assent with each other. Meanwhile, Kagome was clutching Kirara's cream shaded fur, the soft tiny hairs tickling the skin of her palms, as the big cat galloped through the vast celestial sphere tundra. Once they made it back to that same vine covered beige well, Kirara landed softly on the cool grass. Kagome jumped off and caressed the sweet cat's warm and silky chin with her fingertips. Her alacrity of gratitude and affection elicited a loud purr from the back of the cat demon's throat.

Kagome smiled at her feline friend as it licked her hand in return and curled around, pouncing back into the sky to repair with the group that was left behind. The raven haired girl hurled her bulky yellow backpack into the well as blue and white swallowed the item into her time. Kagome had one leg over the edge of the well when she heard a loud snap coming from her right. Her head quickly turned towards the direction the noise came from.

"Hello?" She called softly, inwardly regretting what her mouth allowed to spill out. There was no answer. She couldn't even hear any birds chirp or the wind sing its regular breathy melody. Normally, if someone called 'Hello' to something and there was no answer, they would simply forget about it and continue on about their day. But sure enough, Kagome's curiosity enticed her to retract her leg from inside the well and designate her attention and body into the forest. It wasn't very dark outside, but the sun was lazily setting and she knew she had to return home soon.

She looked this way and that, aimlessly searching for the mysterious offender. As she pushed away a drooping branch, it quickly reeled back, cutting the inside of her left hand. Kagome winced slightly but ignored the tiny incision and didn't bother examining it. What harm could a branch do? After a few more feet of walking on soft grass, Kagome stumbled onto something that didn't feel like grass, but, more like a rock. She looked down and caught sight of the strange ground she was standing on. It was a large rounded gray stone tablet that looked as if it was 10 feet long and 5 feet wide.

_What is this thing? _

It was adorned with all kinds of bumps and indentations that curved and created a shape that she couldn't analyze for it was disguised by moss and other forms of vegetation. Kagome stood in the middle of the arcane tablet as her chocolate brown eyes scanned over every arch and dip, trying to deduce what the strange markings were. She was so deep in thought; she didn't feel her blood trickle from that small slice across her palm, as it slid down and off the tip of her slender middle finger.

That small drop of blood fell into the miniature chasm that curled around the bulges and began to spread, that single drop turning into a small migrating river. Her blood filled every crevice until it met the last curled indentation and the tablet began to glow an ominous dark red. Kagome found herself surrounded by a black and red misty veil as it slowly swirled around her body.

_What's going on? _She questioned nervously.

Suddenly the strange mist burst into a bright burgundy light toward the sky, shooting through Kagome's figure. She groaned and grimaced, feeling pain bolt through her spine, legs, and arms. She felt as though she was being split apart, like her body and spirit was helplessly enduring contortion. After at least 15 seconds of unwilling torture, the light dispersed and Kagome fell to her knees, clutching at her chest as she felt her heart pound while gasping for air. The tablet returned back to its empty and lurid state, her blood completely vanished.

_What the hell just happened to me? It felt like something was entering me._

Kagome soon snapped back into reality and realized that it was well after dark and she wasn't even home yet. She jumped to her feet and bounded back to the well, hurling herself into the blue and white lights of time, unaware of the pair of looming red eyes that watched her disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

It was after 7 and the shrine that hid the well was almost pitch black as Kagome pulled herself out of the well. She grabbed her backpack and walked to the house while the strange events that happened a few minutes ago replayed in her head. She could still feel the burning pain in her chest as if it was manifesting inside her, waiting for the perfect moment to expose itself.

_What exactly was that tablet and why did it react to my blood like that?_ She thought to herself. Once she made it to the front door, she quickly brushed off the thought if only for a moment and proceeded inside.

"I'm home!" She called, sliding open the door.

"Hey sis!" Sota called as he turned his attention away from the TV to greet his exhausted sister. "It feels like you haven't been home in forever!"

"I know. It's good to be home." _Even if it's just for tonight. _She walked into the kitchen to find Grandpa reading the newspaper and her mother washing some dishes.

"Oh, Kagome!" Grandpa said in surprise of her appearance. Kagome's mother turned and a big smile quickly spread on her face. "Welcome home dear!" Kagome smiled back and nodded. "Are you staying tonight? There are leftovers in the fridge if you're hungry."

"Thanks. And yeah, I'm probably staying here tonight. I need to get some more medicine and bandages, stuff like that."

"Ok dear, do what you must." Her mother said lovingly. It was little conversations like these that Kagome missed most when she was in the feudal era. She missed the smell of mom's cooking everyday. The sound of Grandpa clearing his throat every time he flipped a page in the newspaper. Watching Sota practice his soccer outside with so much determination and passion. Holding Buyo at night and stroking his soft, calico fur.

She missed all these little things.

Kagome sighed and walked up the creaky stairs to her bedroom. She tossed her oversized backpack onto the bed and walked back into the hall to get supplies from the hallway closet. She grabbed pain killers, bandages, ointments, anything that would benefit travelers like her and her friends back in the feudal era.

She stuffed everything neatly into the backpack and placed it by the door. Yawning, Kagome threw on her pajamas briskly and flew into bed. She sighed happily and bundled herself underneath the thick blankets, like a cocoon sheltering itself from the bitter hands of winter. As she lay in the warm cavern of her bed, she slowly begins to drift to sleep.

* * *

It was 2:48 in the morning and Kagome was writhing underneath the thick blankets that brought her sweet comfort. Her body was burning. But it was also freezing. It was as if she was being set on fire while drowning in an ice cold lake. She kicked the blankets off and violently twist and turned on the bed, sweat drenching her clothes. Then just as unexpectedly as it had arrived, the burning pain disappeared. Kagome shot up, breathing hard and looking around frantically to see where she was and what was going on. She ran her hand over her forehead and breathed out slowly. _Was it all just a dream? All that pain? _She sat on the edge of her bed, hands shaking as she tried to process what happened inside her body.

But it wasn't over.

The pain returned, almost knocking her from the bed. It was that same burning sensation-flames consuming her from the inside out. And this time, she screamed. Blue fire burst through her skin. Torrents of flame washed over the bedroom, engulfing every corner. Her pajamas seared into ashes and fluttered from her body.

It only took seconds.

Seconds and the flames were gone; the once charred room was just as spotless as it was when she arrived. They disappeared as if the room had never been set ablaze. Her skin remained pale, body intact. The fire spread and there was a dulling pain in the back of her neck, like someone was branding her with a hot iron. The warmth inside her diluted. The burning disappeared. She slumped off the edge and onto the floor. Face down and unconscious.

* * *

It seemed like an eternity that she was knocked out but it was merely three minutes. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she leisurely sat up and rubbed her head._ What the hell? _She looked at her bedroom. Everything was where it should be and nothing was burning or on fire. Kagome concluded herself that there was no one that could have been just a dream. It was too real. She felt it. Every last painful, numbing, excruciating bit of it. As she brushed her hand behind her hand and down, there was a sting at the back of her neck. She lightly touched it with her fingers and it was as if she was trying to play with embers. Her brow furrowed in confusion and pain.

She found the strength to push herself up off the ground and change into a pair of navy blue jeans and a black tank top. She quickly wrapped her hair into a high ponytail and went to look at what was stinging her neck. As she turned herself slightly to get a better look in the mirror, she gasped. Resting on the back of her neck just above her back was a brand mark of two creatures that looked like dragons curling into the shape of the yin-yang symbol. It dimly glowed like embers in a dying campfire.

Her attention was taken from the mark when she heard a loud noise outside. She shoved her feet into a pair of converse and she quietly tip-toed downstairs and through the front door.

"Hello?" She called into the darkness. She was hoping it was just a cat or a raccoon dog searching for food in the garbage cans. There was nothing but trees as they shuddered in the wind. She took a step farther outside, sliding the door closed as she inspected the area. As she was about to call out again, she was abruptly cut short when a large reptilian creature appeared before her, its large clawed feet pounding the ground like an earthquake.

It was taller than a man.

It stood on two lean, muscular legs and its arms were attached to its large wings like a bat. Its elongated head sat on top of its long sleek neck and it shook violently, hissing and snarling at Kagome. She took a step back hesitantly; unsure of whether it was going to attack. The reptile roared loudly and charged at her with gnashing teeth bared and talons scraping the pavement. Kagome placed her arms over her face and braced herself for the impending impact.

She heard a loud thud.

Opening her eyes, she found herself still standing and the beast gone. It was actually on the other side of the shrine lying on its side as if something or someone had thrown it over there. She heard the sound of fabric rustling in the wind and turned to see someone standing in front of her. She thought it was Inuyasha since he was the only one who could pass through the well and the only one in this world who could ever throw something that big.

But it wasn't.

Standing in front of her was a young man with short shoulder-length black hair and shining emerald eyes. He wore a white mandarin blouse with a black dragon embroidered into it and loose black pants.

"Hey there gorgeous." He greeted with a toothy grin and a wink.

WACK!

"What did we just talk about?" Scolded another young man, holding his fist above the black haired one's head. This young man actually looked just like the black haired one, only his hair was white and his eyes were a deep violet. He adorned a black mandarin blouse embroidered with a white dragon and loose white pants. The black haired man rubbed his head and glared at the white haired man.

"Do you have to be so rough?"

"I told you before we got here, not to flirt with her. We're here strictly on business."

Kagome just stood then with a confused look on her face as she watched the two.

"My apologies" Said the white haired one as he bowed before her. "My name is Hisoka." He addressed with a smile. "And this idiot over here is Isamu." Said Hisoka pointing at the man still rubbing his head.

"You better watch it." Isamu retorted. Hisoka rolled his eyes and turned back to Kagome. "And what's your name?"

"I'm confused." She sarcastically replied. "Who are you guys, what are you doing here, and what is that thing?" She asked pointing to her left at the large reptile still unconscious on the ground.

"That right there is a Wyvern. It's brutally vicious and utterly relentless." Answered Hisoka.

"Ok, so why is it here?"

"It's here because you have the mark. Now can we finish the questions later? Old beastie over there is startin' to wake up." Isamu mentioned. The serpent like creature used its strong legs to bring itself to its feet. Shaking its rocky head it turned towards the trio and hissed menacingly, as if it was warning the two men to back off.

"I think we should probably take this somewhere else." Hisoka suggested as they slowly backed away. Kagome knew that they had to do something. She didn't want this thing here around her family, putting them in danger even if they didn't know it. Kagome took action by tossing a rock at the serpent to rile it up-even more than it already was- and to get it to chase here down the well.

"C'mon!" She yelled at the two men as she ran towards the shrine. "Over here ugly! Come and get me!" Kagome shouted to the serpent. It tilted its head and slowly began to charge at her. She quickly ran into the shine with the two boys close behind and the agitated serpent in hot pursuit.

_As long as it's far away from my family, then this should be easy to take care of._

Kagome thought hesitantly. As the swirling colors of time consumed the three, a menacing roar vibrated throughout the well and into the feudal era.


End file.
